


Entertaining Timelords

by AdrianaintheSnow



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Sex, Should probably by T, but I'm being safe, this is just a random fluffy thing I wrote last night instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianaintheSnow/pseuds/AdrianaintheSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“In all the years I’ve known you, I never thought that your boredom could exhaust my libido, but you managed it. Congratulations.”<br/>In which the Doctor and River have been stuck in the TARDIS for over a week and River needs sleep, but the Doctor is still bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entertaining Timelords

**Author's Note:**

> Um... here is this???

River relaxed into the mattress with a content sigh, feeling herself drift into a doze the moment her eyes closed. She wasn’t sure exactly how long she and the Doctor had been stuck together in the TARDIS, but she knew it was well over a week.

Her idiot of a husband had managed to severely damage the TARDIS by accidently flying a bit too close to a supernova and now they were stuck in the vortex for an unknown amount of time. She had been quite cross with him the first few days while they’d been trying to fix the damage.

The TARDIS herself had ended up getting frustrated with their tinkering and locked them out of the console room on the third day. River wasn’t too worried as the old girl seemed to be on the mend, fixing herself. She’d be ready to fly sooner or later, but in the meantime, the two residents had been forced to find entertainment for themselves.

They certainly had done that. Now, River simply wanted to take a nap, but her Sweetie didn’t seem ready for a break.

A hand slid up her thigh. “No,” she moaned batting it away. She turned to curl up on her side facing away from him.

“What?”

“No,” she mumbled into the pillow, “as in, no more. We’re done.”

“Did I do something wrong?” he asked sounding legitimately concerned. She would have rolled her eyes if she could muster enough energy to open them.

“No, Sweetie. You did everything right, but I am exhausted,” she murmured, “In all the years I’ve known you, I never thought that your boredom could exhaust my libido, but you managed it. Congratulations.”

She could feel him consider her for a few moments and then she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

“No,” she complained whacking his hand before curling up in an even tighter ball.

“I wasn’t!” he protested.

She snorted. “We both know that was a calculated maneuver, but I’m not falling for it. Give me three hours to sleep and I will probably be more receptive to your tactics.”

“Okay. I can wait three hours,” he conceded, sitting up, “what should we do in the meantime? We could go swimming again or go in the zero gravity room and not use it for sex for once.”

“You can do that. I am sleeping,” she said firmly.

“But, River-” he whined, “what am I supposed to do for three hours?”

“Entertain yourself,” she suggested with a groggy smirk, “I promise to not get jealous of your hand.”

He sputtered and jerked around like a fish for a few seconds, somehow managing not to fall of the bed. “It’s no fun without you,” he pouted after he recovered. “None of it’s fun without you.”

“As much of an ego boast as that is, I still need sleep,” she yawned.

“But… I’m bored.”

“Read a book or something.”

“There aren’t any good books on the TARDIS.”

“I highly doubt that, Sweetie.”

“But I’ve either read them or they don’t interest me at the moment,” he complained and then tacked on, “or they’re your archeology books, which, no, just no.”

“Figure something out,” she said with finality.

“Fine,” he huffed rolling out of bed. He grabbed a pair of trousers of the floor and shoved them on. “I’ll have fun by myself.”

 

To his credit, he managed to stay out of the room for about a half-hour. River didn’t respond to the sound of the door closing, hoping that he may not be there to wake her up.

“River?” he hedged.

“Mummph.”

“Has it been three hours yet?”

“No.” She could feel him staring at her and so with a sigh she blinked her eyes open. He was crouched next to her head, peering at her face intently. She rolled over to her other side and shut her eyes again.

He huffed and was quiet for a few seconds before she heard tapping. For a few minutes, she ignored it, but then her eyes popped open. He yipped when a pillow slammed into his face and then dodged the second one.

“Oi! Rude!” he yelled.

She glared at him and then rolled off the bed to grab her bag with a huff. She sat back down to rifle through it. He watched her curiously, not quite daring to get too close.

“Here. Read this book,” she demanded once she found the paperback. She tossed it to him and then flopped back onto her back.

The book flew back at her, landing on her leg. “Why is the cover like that?” She glanced at the book and then at him.

“It’s a romance book, Doctor.”

“It doesn’t look like a ‘romance’ book, River,” he stated pointing at the object with disgust, “it looks like a different type of book entirely.”

“Sweetie, in the last few days, I’m pretty sure, you have fucked me against every surface in every room of the TARIDS, which is saying something considering she has infinitely many rooms, and you can’t handle a provocative picture of a woman on a book cover?”

She wasn’t looking at him, but she could feel his blush. “It’s not the same thing,” he insisted.

“Why not?”

“It’s not you.”

“It’s just the cover Sweetie, you can imagine the story however you like. You can be the brooding pirate misplaced in time and I can be the 21st century kindergarten teacher who gets swept away by your old world ideals and hairy body.”

“You as a kindergarten teacher,” he snorted.

“It takes some suspension of disbelief, I admit.”

“Can’t we just…”

“No,” she told him, “read the book or come over here and hold me while I sleep, but don’t make any more noise or I will lock you in a cupboard.

It took a few moments of indecision, but he finally sat next to her and grabbed the book from its place on her leg.

“You can turn on the light,” she told him snuggling up against him when he relaxed against the pillows, “I actually sleep better with a little light.”

He gave a put out sigh, turning on the light and opening the book. When she was certain he was actually invested in reading, she let her eyes drift closed again, falling asleep almost immediately.

 

When her eyes opened again, the book was on the nightstand and the Doctor was peering at her.

“How long was I asleep?” she asked.

“Four hours and fifty seven minutes,” he answered, “I finished the book half an hour ago.”

“Hmm, and you let me sleep?” she stretched and his eyes traveled down her naked body.

“I thought you would be in a better mood if I let you wake up on your own,” he informed her.

“Ah,” she grinned, “how was the book?”

His nose scrunched up, “the plot and the writing style could use a little work.”

“Hmmm, well the plot and the style are typically not the point.”

He scoffed and then paused for a moment. “So, do you know that one scene in the 12th chapter?”

She felt the sides of her lips tilt up a bit. “I am familiar with that one.”

“Can people actually do that?”

Her grin became a full out smile. “I’m not entirely sure, Sweetie,” she confessed.

“Oh?”

“Maybe we should try it just to see,” she suggested, “for science.”

“Hmm, for science,” he agreed, leaning forward to kiss her. She giggle, pulling him on top of her. There were much worse ways of entertaining themselves.


End file.
